Hunters often try to track wounded game by following a blood trail. Law enforcement officers and military personnel may also need to track a trail of blood. Following a blood trail at night may be challenging because blood is often difficult to identify at night, even if the tracker is using a high-powered flashlight. One problem with traditional flashlights is that they may flood a user's eye with a broad spectrum of light, making it difficult for the user to distinguish between the color(s) of blood and other colors. What is needed, therefore, is a device capable of generating a light spectrum that may helping hunters and others identify blood.